


Excuses, Excuses

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Excuses, Excuses

**Title:** Excuses, Excuses  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, mention of Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #52: Quidditch  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Excuses, Excuses

~

Neville cheered as Bill scored the winning points in the Weasleys’ weekly Quidditch match. The other players, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Ginny, were all playing rough, and when Bill dismounted his broom, he was limping.

Snape collected a bruised Harry, muttering about ‘Quidditch-mad idiots’ before whisking him inside. Neville winced in sympathy when Bill drew near. “Looks painful,” he said.

Bill shrugged. “It stings,” he admitted, accepting Neville’s arm. “But,” he purred, “it’s worth the massage I hope you’ll be giving me in a minute.”

Neville chuckled. When would Bill realise he needed no excuse to have Neville touch him?

~


End file.
